Witch or vampire? (title changed)
by shoppe69
Summary: Set after 03x22. Season 4 never happened. Damon's been travelling aimlessly for two years. In Baton Rouge he stumbles over a young woman who fascinates him. The attraction is mutual, but he's not the only one with a secret. Their liaison is passionate and very short - but the consequences are serious and permanent. Rated MA for reason! Damon X OC Helen Corey
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an experiment - the translation of my first German TVD fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy reading, and please, leave some reviews. I like to play with the vampire/witch thing, but this one has a totally different twist to it. And I'm not a specialist in bourbon - writer's freedom... The song lyrics are supposed to reflect the sentiment of the chapter. Helen Corey is my own invention. I do not own the Vampire Diaries material – I'm just playing with it.**

Partynight - (Helen)

_Girls just wanna have fun, by Cindy Lauper_

_"I come home in the morning light,_  
_My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"_  
_Oh,mother,dear, We're not the fortunate ones,_  
_And girls, They wanna have fu-un._  
_Oh,girls, Just wanna have fun."_

Music blasted out of the speakers, filling the room with heavily booming basses that had the glasses dancing on the bar counter. The dance floor was crowded and a mass of people pushed and shoved in front of the counter to get their drinks. It was Saturday night and the Bluebonnet held a dance party on the outskirts of Baton Rouge. Drinks had been reduced since midnight and the party had almost reached its peak. Three hours more to go before my shift was over and the bar would close – thank god! Tonight was real hard work and without Jeremy, my part-time bartender sharing my shift tonight, I wouldn't have made it. „Jer', I need more ice", I shouted. „Got none", he shouted back. „Damn it", I murmured and scanned the crowd for Jake, our boss. He stood in a corner, talking animatedly to a guest and didn't see me waving nor my glances. „No chance, Helen", Jeremy called. I cursed inwardly. We desperately needed the ice, but we couldn't leave the counter because of the mass of guests. I took an ice cube and aimed at Jake. „Are you nuts?" Jeremy asked. „Got a better idea?" I returned. He shook his head. „Thought so" I mumbled and wound up. The small piece of ice landed securely in Jake's collar and he spun around. I waved at him with a big smile, signaling that we needed him here. He excused himself and made his way through the crowd.

„Helen, are you completely crazy?" he complained while he stepped behind the counter. I opened the ice drawers and pointed to them. „We can't leave, but we need supplies", I said. „Hey, service!" some guest called from behind. „Hold on" I replied, signaling him to wait. „Hey, bitch! Move your ass over here! I want a beer!" he shouted at me. Jake and I spun around simultaneously and he grabbed the man's shirt collar. „I don't like your tone, buddy! Apologize immediately or leave", he growled. The guy gave in. „Okay, okay, I'm sorry, _really_." I was already drawing his beer. „Acknowledged", I returned. „I'll get the ice", Jake said while he moved past me. „Great, and, I'm sorry", I answered. „No problem, glad you're such a good thrower." He grinned at me. Around 2 a.m. business smoothed out and I had time to replenish the liquor stocks in the cabinets. I moved between the storage and the counter while Jeremy kept serving. Another hour later, most guests left and just a handful of regulars still sat at the bar, chatting amicably. This was normal business for our area and on a Sunday morning like this, the Bluebonnet closed around 4 a.m. anyway. „I'll help Jake clearing the tables. You okay alone?" Jeremy asked. „Sure", I said and put another bottle away.

Jeremy and I kept a certain order to our cocktail ingredients and hard liquor. All the cocktail stuff stood in the back row and those being sold as shots in the front row of bottles. I was still busy assorting them and didn't notice that we had a new guest. „Bourbon, please." The voice sounded pleasantly low and I raised my head. He was young, around his mid-twenties, with dark, fashionably tousled hair and chiseled features. His most attractive attribute were his ice-blue eyes. Their expression was young and old at once and for one moment I got caught up in their intense gaze. Then I found my voice again. „Any special brand?" I asked. He scrutinized me. „Wild Turkey, if possible", he replied a little more throaty now. „Anything's possible", I said with a smile. God, he looked so serious! „The 101, 8 or 12 years, single barrel or straight rye?" I asked, listing all the sorts of Wild Turkey I had available. He blinked puzzled, but then he rolled his eyes. „All of them, in reverse order", he demanded and shrugged out of his black leather jacket. I just raised an eyebrow and fetched one of the heavy tumblers.

I had specialized in bourbon over the years and had managed to convince Jake to buy quite a stock of popular high quality brands. After a short while, word had spread that the Bluebonnet was _the_ place to get a good bourbon and quite a few regulars came because of this. „Rye straight up or on the rocks?" I asked. "Straight up." He tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter. I shrugged and handed him the drink. He gulped it down in one large swallow and closed his eyes. Inhaling deeply he handed me the glass. He seemed a little more at ease now and I took a new glass for the single barrel. A piece of our special ice made from spring water, which I kept in the drawer right in front of me, got added to this bourbon. Jake had declared me insane until he'd tried various bourbons with and without spring water ice. After that, he'd given me free reign.

The stranger looked at me and raised his eyebrows when I handed him the tumbler. „Trust me", I said and nodded. When he raised the glass, I put a hand on his arm. „Give it time to unfold its soul." The single barrel was too precious to be gulped down like just any hard liquor. He let the drink swirl a bit and then tasted it slowly before he swallowed. Giving me a brief smile he put the glass down. „What's your name?" he asked. „Helen." He looked pensively at me. „I've been drinking bourbon all my life, Helen, but I've never heard about a soul." I kept polishing some glasses and listened. „Everything has a soul. Liquor is the ghost of its ingredients." I had to smile when I saw his expression. He probably thought I was a lunatic. „Interesting idea", he finally said and emptied the glass. „But dead is dead." He put the glass down and jostled it to me. I just shrugged. „Depends on the viewpoint", I returned and left it at that. It wasn't my job to discuss beliefs over the counter.

I poured him the next one. „And how do I drink this one?" he asked, tongue in cheek. „Naked and hand-warmed." I grinned suggestively. „Helen." I heard Jeremy call and turned around. „Coming", I replied and cast a short glance at the stranger, but he just nodded and stared into his glass again. „What's up?" I asked Jeremy. „I'm through with everything here. Are you balancing the cash tonight?"I looked around. Apart from me and the stranger there were only three regulars left, already signaling me to settle their bills, and Jake. „Sure, no problem. Hit the road, Jer." He beamed at me. I knew he was eager to get home to his girlfriend. „And say 'Hi' to Caroline for me!" I waved at him when he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the bar. I had just settled the bills with the other guests and wanted to return to my stranger when Jake came out of the kitchen. „I'm through with the kitchen and the storage. Can I take the cash?" he asked and threw a glance toward the stranger. I nodded. „Yeah, no problem. He'll have a few more glasses of bourbon that's all. Just leave a little change in the cashier, okay?" He pulled the cassette out of the slot in the cashier drawer and put a set of coins and bills inside. „Alright. I'll take it with me and you'll close the bar, okay?" I nodded. „Sure. Get home safely, Jake." He grabbed his jacket and turned to leave. „You too, Helen", he replied and took the back door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay the story is back, but the title changed - sorry. It still is Which is w(h)i(t)ch?**

Hold up (Helen)

_Bottle of Pain, by Combichrist_

"_Well I brought this bottle of Pain, and I got Murder on my brain._

_Come on and give it a try if you wanna Die!_

_If we're going to Hell tonight, I ain't going without a Fight._

_I know I can't take you on, but hell, I'll try... But hell, I'll try."_

I turned back to my last guest. "Your boss trusts you, doesn't he?" he said when Jake had left. "Yeah, he does." He held up his glass. "Two more to go." I raised an eyebrow. "You really wanna drink them all?" I wondered. ""Yep." Short and crisp. I took a new glass from the shelf and poured the 8-year-old Wild Turkey. "This one also _naked_?" The salacious undercurrent of his voice wasn't lost on me and blushed a little. "Yeah, but not hand-warmed." He just grinned. "May I invite you, Helen?" he asked. I was surprised. "I don't drink during business hours", I replied. "Well, technically speaking this place will close in", he peered on his watch, "five minutes. So, come on, don't be stuffy." I hadn't noticed what time it was, but now I pondered on it shortly. This wasn't the first time I'd been alone with a last guest and he would have one more bourbon before he'd leave. Why not? I told myself. "Alright, but only if I get your name", I replied and took a new tumbler, pouring myself a single barrel on the rocks. We clinked our glasses. "Damon Salvatore, pleased to meet you." I grinned. "Helen Corey, cheers", I returned. Swirling the bourbon for a moment, I inhaled its scent and sipped at it.

He scrutinized me, I saw it from the corner of my eye. The bourbon burned a little bit on my palate, but not unpleasantly and I closed my eyes to enjoy the taste without distraction. "How come a young woman like you works as a bartender in this area?" His question brought me back to reality. He cocked his head to the side and gazed at me. I leaned forward on the counter, resting on my elbows. "My family lives here and Baton Rouge is not the worst place in the world. One's got to make a living somehow, right?" He shrugged. "Yeah, that's right." I looked him over. His leather jacket was a little out of fashion, but not worn out. Either it was very good leather or he really tended to it. Jeans and shirt were pretty new. All in all, he looked dapper and pretty stylish despite of his casual appearance.

"Found something interesting?" he asked and now he eyed me up. A little flustered by his inspection, I took another sip. "Nice outfit", I muttered and averted my gaze. "I have to return the compliment", he answered and ignored my blush. He emptied his glass and gave it back to me. When I took it, our hands touched and a palpable electric jolt shot through my hand. I dropped the glass, but he caught it and put it on the counter. "I'm sorry", I said. "Thanks." He just grinned. "No worries." Slowly I got antsy. There was something between us, a certain tension hung in the air. "What are your plans for later?" he suddenly asked. I was baffled. "I'm going home", I replied. "Alone?" I inhaled deeply. Was he inviting me for a one-night stand? He was hot, yeah, and I felt attracted to him, but was that enough? I decided to ask back. "What about you?" He smiled. "Depends on the decision of a certain young lady", he answered and held my gaze. The tingling in my stomach grew fast. Should I risk it?

The decision was taken away from me, because one moment later the front door loudly banged open and a masked robber stormed inside, waving his gun at me. Damon and I froze on the spot. "Hands up – give me the money!" he yelled and directed me back to the cashier with a wave of his gun. I tried to hide my fear and opened the drawer. "Are you kidding me? Where is the money?" He pushed me back against a cabinet. I groaned from the pain and clenched my teeth. "My boss took the money earlier. You're too late", I replied. "LIAR!" His voice overturned with rage and he raised his gun to my face. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Damon called and got up from his barstool. "Shut up", the robber screamed and aimed at him. "Please, don't shoot", I said, but he turned around and hit my face with the back of his hand. A little dizzy I stumbled back and heard bottles breaking when Damon jumped over the counter and tackled the man. He slapped the gun from his hand and the guy staggered back. I took my chance, having his back towards me, and grabbed for a bottle. Swinging high, I crashed it over his head and he broke down. Damon kicked the gun out of reach and secured his arms on his back. "Call the cops", he said calmly.

The next two hours were filled with reporting to the cops and a paramedic examining my face. They'd been here within a few minutes and the robber had been arrested. His injuries weren't as bad as I had assumed. The bottle had just caused a small wound and a slight concussion. My jaw hurt, but it wasn't broken and my nose-bleeding had also stopped after I'd pressed a towel with ice on my face. Jake stormed in, completely shaken up. I had called him right afterwards. Wrapping me in his arms, he crushed me to his chest. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. I just nodded. He scanned my face. "Listen, take a few days off and come back when you've recovered completely, okay?" he said. No, Jake, I can't", I protested, but he shook his head. "Yes, you can. I'll talk to Jeremy. Call me when you're ready to come back", he insisted, looking almost pleadingly at me. I gave in. "Alright. Thanks, Jake", I said. Damon had waited nearby all the time. The cops had taken his statement and he could've left, but he hadn't. Now he sauntered over to us. "I'll drive her home", he stated, looking intently at me. "Thanks, and your drinks tonight are on the house", Jake said and shook his hand. Damon just nodded. I was surprised, but glad that I didn't need to drive. The cops had my testimony and Jake would take care of the rest. "Come on", Damon said and put his arm around my shoulder.

Outside, Sunday morning was dawning already and the crisp fresh air reanimated me a bit while we walked to his car. I would leave my car at the bar and retrieve it later. He took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders before he opened the passenger door for me. "Thanks", I whispered and slid into the seat, burying myself deeper in the still warm leather. I was terribly tired, my face still hurt and without the adrenaline I suddenly felt drained. He let the engine rev and turned the radio on. "Where to?" he asked and I gave him my address in the north of Baton Rouge while he pulled out. The radio was playing quietly while he drove through the dawn. I didn't notice him stopping in front of my house – I had fallen asleep on the way. I just woke up when he put me on my feet in front of my door. He had carried me. "What… where are we?" I asked drowsily. "On your doorstep. You fell asleep in the car", he explained with a smile. "Oh." That was all I could muster and searched for the keys in my purse. I opened the door and turned around. "Is there somebody waiting for, somewhere?" I asked. I didn't want him to leave, not just yet.

He smiled faintly and his face finally showed his weariness. "No, there's nobody waiting."That sounded final and alone, but maybe I just imagined it. I took one of his hands. "Then come inside, Damon." He returned my gaze questioningly, but then he followed me inside and closed the door. I needed coffee or sleep, but the latter wasn't what I desired. I wanted to know more about the man who had saved me tonight and just hung his jacket on my wardrobe. "Coffee, or something stronger?" I asked and turned towards the kitchen. Holding my arm, he stopped me. "Neither, Helen. Come here", he murmured and pulled me into his embrace. I cuahgt my breath and needed a few seconds to realize that he was just offering a shoulder to lean on. The night's tension fell away and I let my forehead drop on his chest while my arms dangled loosely at my sides. His hands caressed my back in a soothing way while I breathed deeply. "Hush… it's over", he murmured and kissed the top of my head.

A lump built in my throat. My dad had soothed me the same way when he'd still been alive. My father had been a cop and taught me a lot of things. He'd also taught me how to keep cool in a situation like the one tonight, and I had needed it. I tried to regain my composure and put my hands on his chest. Tonight's events had shaken me quite a bit. Without Damon, the robber could've beaten me up or even killed me. Suddenly I remembered our conversation. "Where did we stop?" I murmured and raised my head. "Huh?" he wondered. "I guess I've made a decision", I said and he questioningly raised an eyebrow. I put one hand on his cheek. He didn't flinch, but he looked surprised. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight, Damon", I said. His eyes widened a bit, but then he smiled. "Good. I don't want that either", he replied softly and caressed my unaffected cheek with the back of his hand. I stepped back and took one of his hands. He watched me expectantly while I led him upstairs to my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Passion (Helen)

_These Arms of Mine, by Otis Redding_

"_These arms of mine_

_They are lonely, lonely and feeling blue_

_These arms of mine_

_They are yearning, yearning from wanting you"_

I stopped in front of my bed and for the first time today, I was really nervous. Damon turned me around to face him and carefully took my face between his hands. He looked at my injured cheek. „You need sleep, and better take a few painkillers", he stated and kissed my forehead. I just nodded and stepped back to take off my shoes. "I'll refresh myself quickly", I said and fled into the bathroom. What the hell are you doing? I asked myself and stared into the mirror. I splashed some cold water into my face and retrieved the painkillers from the cabinet. Gulping them down with a bit of water, I looked at my face. On my left cheek I saw a bruise forming. This may take a few days, I thought. After I brushed my hair, I tossed my bra, shirt and socks into the hamper. In jeans and tank top I went back to the bedroom. Damon had closed the drapes and lounged comfortably on my bed. Except for his shoes, he was still fully dressed, as if he had sensed my hesitation earlier. He watched me with heavy-lidded eyes while I grabbed a woolen plaid from the window sill and sat down next to him.

Without a word, he opened his arms and nodded at me. „Come on, I won't bite", he said with a grin. I scrutinized him, but his face was honest and open, so I crawled into his arms. When he pulled the plaid over me, I rolled on my side and nestled close to him. Hesitantly, I wrapped one arm around his waist, but he just took my hand and held it to his chest while his other hand caressed my back. „Thank you", I whispered. „For what?" he asked. „For helping me, and staying with me", I replied. He remained silent for a moment and stared at the ceiling. „Never mind", he replied and squeezed my hand gently. „Close your eyes, think of something beautiful", he whispered and closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into the pillows. It was kinda strange – I didn't know this man, but I felt perfectly safe with him. Maybe I was in a state of shock? Maybe, but his warmth and his regular breathing calmed me and lulled me to sleep.

My fantasy replayed tonight's events in my dreams, but at the point where the robber should've stormed through the door, things changed. Instead Damon chatted with me and finally kissed me over the counter. I woke up. He had turned towards me in his sleep and placed an arm across my waist, his face being only inches away from mine. His dark eyelashes contrasted with his fair skin and lose strands of hair covered his forehead. The chiseled features seemed relaxed and fascinated me somehow. Carefully, I raised my free hand and caressed his cheeks with my fingertips. His skin was warm and soft like satin. A wave of tenderness surged through me and I felt the urge to kiss him, but I didn't want to wake him. Instead I only caressed his lips with a feathery touch. Suddenly he opened his eyes.

His ice-blue orbs banned my gaze, asking, scrutinizing me until his lips reacted to my fingertips. I put my hand on his cheek and brushed my thumb over his lips. He raised a hand and his fingers mimicked my actions, trailing paths across my face, leaving fire behind. I had to smile. He responded and pulled my head softly closer until my lips touched his. It was incredible – exciting, arousing, tender – all at once. Threading his fingers through my hair we snuggled closer together and I wrapped an arm around him. His kiss grew more intense, more passionate and his tongue demanded entry, softly caressing my lips. I opened up to him and explored his mouth. Our tongues met in a passionate duel until I ran out of breath.

I gasped for air, breaking the kiss while his lips travelled down my throat to a spot where I started to shiver with arousal. His free hands roamed my naked skin underneath my shirt and I started to unbutton his. I _needed_ to touch him too. The perfectly shaped torso would've done a Greek god honor. My hands wandered across his flawless skin, caressing his erect nipples softly. I flinched when I heard a hiss and looked at his face. He had thrown his head back and closed his eyes, arching his chest into me. His surrender encouraged me to proceed with my ministrations and I replaced my fingers with my tongue. Teasing his buds briefly I let my tongue swirl around his areolas until he gasped and then I bit down slightly. „Helen…", he gasped and gripped my hair. While I kept at it, his breathing sped up, so I changed my pattern when he groaned and placed fluttery kisses on his throat up to his earlobe.

I inhaled his scent deeply. It was an intoxicatingly warm and masculine aroma with a slight hint of bourbon, but still kinda fresh. „Damon", I breathed and attacked his earlobe. A deep groan emanated from his chest, almost like a growl, and within a blink he'd flipped us around, putting himself on top. The weight of him and the feral expression on his face when he peeled my shirt up almost took my breath away. Unconcealed lust lingered in his eyes and his intense gaze burned itself into my mind forever. Finally he pulled my shirt off over my head and eyed my body as if he tried to memorize every detail. „Beautiful", he murmured and his fingers drew a hot trail up from the waistband of my jeans across my abdomen and around my breasts. He teased me until I arched my back into him. „Please", I begged longingly.

He chuckled lowly. „So eager?" he whispered and bent down to kiss me. „Much", I replied just before I felt his naked skin on mine and caught my breath. The sensation of our naked chests rubbing against each other overwhelmed me and I wrapped my arms around him. He pushed one of his legs between mine and we started an exciting dance with our hips, knowing exactly how it would end. Meanwhile he seemed determined to drive me crazy by tending to my breasts. Kneading them softly, he let this tongue play with my nipples, sucking, kissing and nibbling on them until I thought I would come just from that. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and pushed him away. He looked surprised. „Naked, now", I growled and grabbed his belt. Grinning he rolled on his back and got rid of his remaining clothes. I did the same and finally I was able to admire Damon in all his naked glory.

„Found something interesting?" he teased me while I eyed him from head to toe. God has really endowed him generously, I thought while certain parts of my body did a happy dance. He folded his arms behind his head and enjoyed my gaze. This man was very conscious of his own body. Licking my lips like a cat after enjoying whipped cream, I nodded. „I think I did", I replied and straddled him. He put his hands on my hips and tried to guide me, but I had something different in mind. Showering his skin with kisses I moved down on his body. I stopped just before his pubic hair and looked into his face. He watched me with an expectant expression. I couldn't help a grin and continued. Taking his fully erect member into my hand, I let my tongue swirl around the tip while my other hand softly fondled his balls. Then I closed my lips around him, engulfing him slowly as far as I could. „Ah …. Helen ….", he sighed and groaned, clenching the sheets in his fists. His body was taut as a bow, his head pressed back into the pillow. Opening my jaw was far as I could without hurting my already injured cheek, I took him all the way in. Slowly releasing him while creating a vacuum, I let my tongue glide underneath his cock while my teeth grazed the top and he moaned with pleasure. He breathed gasping and faster when I repeated it a few times and his hip movements got a bit erratic.

Unfortunately, I forgot about my injury and one move hurt so much that I had to let him go. „Ouch", I groaned and held my cheek. He pulled me into his arms. „I'm sorry, Helen, really …", he started breathlessly, but I put a finger on his lips. „Shsh, nothing happened", I whispered. „But …", he tried again and I shut him up with a passionate kiss. He turned us to the side and pushed one leg between mine while caressing my breasts with his free hand. Pinching my nipples softly he caused me to squirm and heat spread from my womb through the rest of my body. I moaned and arched my hips into him. Following my silent request, he let this hand travel down to my private parts and traded my lips for my breasts. Exploring my nether regions, he carefully dipped one finger into the wetness of my entrance before he slid it up to my clit with a soft pressure. His lips, teeth and tongue tortured my breasts while his fingers played with my clit and teased my entrance. I felt like I would spontaneously combust if he didn't enter me soon.

„Damon!" I gasped, breathing erratically. „Mmh", he mumbled, biting into my right nipple. God, I was so close! I couldn't stand it anymore! I raked my fingers through his hair and tugged his head up a bit roughly. „Hey", he protested softly and locked his gaze with mine. I cupped his face with my hands. „I want you, Damon, inside me … now", I breathed urgently. He smiled and replaced his hand with his cock. Lifting one of my legs across his waist, he entered me slowly while my hips responded eagerly. A loud moan escaped my lips and I arched into him when he filled me fully and completely, inch by inch. It was incredible, as if he was made for me, perfectly stretching me in the most delicious way. His ice-blue eyes locked with mine and for a moment the world seem to stand still, until he started to move.

My hands claimed his body, raking my fingernails across his back, clawing into his butt with each thrust. All I could feel, was he, all I could think of, was he. His hot skin on mine, his hands on my body – strong, dominant, but also tender. His lips on mine – demanding, taking, but also giving. Dying in a maelstrom of sensations, there's no better way to go, I thought before all reason left me completely and my brain exploded in a whirlwind of colorful lightning bolts. I came hard, calling out his name and clutching at him, jerking uncontrollably. He followed me after a few seconds, groaning my name into my ear, his face mirroring his sensations. Then he collapsed above me, leaning his forehead to my shoulder, breathing hard. I held him firmly, as if I never wanted to let go again, running my fingers through his hair and caressing his neck.

I liked his weight on my body while we both slowly soared down from our heights. It was a pleasant feeling to have him close like this. „I'm too heavy", he mumbled after a while. „No, you're not", I replied softly, but he turned us to the side anyway, without slipping out of me. I opened my eyes, which I had unconsciously closed, and looked at him. His face was filled with blissful relaxation and a smile played around his mouth. I wanted to tell him how much I had enjoyed it, but he put a finger to my lips and shook his head. I had to smile too. He was right, this was not the time for words. I lifted my head and kissed him softly, but determined. My tongue touched his lips and dueled tenderly with his own. I let my hands wander lazily across his body, exploring him and reveled in his warmth. Our gazes were still locked, none of us wanted to divert eyes first. His fingers trailed down my spine and when I shivered involuntarily, his soft cock inside me started hardening again. "Another round?" I asked surprised and he grinned. „As many as you want", he replied huskily and claimed my lips again.


	4. Chapter 4

One Night Stand? (Helen)

_Ache, by James Carrington_

"_Isn't it strange the way things can change_

_Life that you lead turned on its head_

_Suddenly someone means more than you felt for_

_House in its yard turns into home_

_Sorry but I meant to say many things along the way_

_This one's for you_

_Have I told you I ache_

_Have I told you I ache_

_Have I told you I ache, for you"_

We made love this morning until _I_ was completely exhausted. I had finally fallen asleep in his arms, feeling safe and secure like never before. Who was this man whose body I had explored so thoroughly for hours? I only knew that he was the most passionate and considerate lover a woman could ask for. A soft caress, a kiss, a nibbling on one of the sensitive spots of my body – some of which I hadn't known myself – rekindled the fire within my body over and over again. He reached his own peak each time he brought out the woman in me with amazing stamina. One touch was enough to set me afire again. A few times I had been shy at my own passion, but each time he'd encouraged me to follow through. I couldn't get enough of him, especially of his responsiveness. His face was very expressive, like a mirror showing countless nuances of his mood. There was only one constant – a subtle sadness in his eyes. Only during a very few moments, when he'd surrendered to me completely, the sadness had vanished. There had to be a reason for it, but I hadn't asked, not wanting to destroy the magic of the moment.

I was still a bit drowsy when I noticed that I was alone in bed. Promptly my consciousness returned. Was he gone? I listened to the sounds in the house, but there were none. It was dark outside and according to my clock it was late Sunday evening. Only the smell of freshly brewed coffee reached my nose. Coffee? I jumped out of bed and put on my robe before I tiptoed down into the kitchen. He stood at the window in his boxers and nipped some coffee. „Good evening", he said. I wrapped my arms around my body. The way he eyed me had me tingling in all the right places. „Hey", I replied and walked to him. He smiled and pulled me into his arms. „You look a bit worn", he teased. I just grinned. „Hm, I wonder who's responsible?" I returned. „Your insatiable appetite for me", he started, but I intervened. „Wait a minute, who's the insatiable one, huh?" I scolded him. „Are you complaining, Helen?" he teased. I pouted. „Only that you didn't wake me properly", I replied. „Oh, _that_ I can catch up on, if you want", he told me. I thought about it for a moment. „Well, I am hungry", I replied and he started fumbling with the belt of my robe, but I took his hands away with a smile. „But for now I'm not hungry for _this_, Damon."

Now he was the one to pout. „Ouch", he replied. „I thought you should get as much sleep as possible", he added with a wink. „That's very considerate of you, and very selfless", I returned also with a wink. He pulled his head back a little and scrutinized me. „Hm, considerate … that's okay. Selfless? No", he replied seriously. Just smiled at him. „Yeah, sure, just what I thought", I said casually and turned to the cabinet. „How about dinner?" I asked. When he didn't answer I turned around. He looked at me with an indefinable, almost pensive expression. I had answered rashly, without thinking and obviously I had hurt him. He remained silent. I rolled my eyes. „Oh, come on, Damon, I was joking", I said and wanted to wrap my arms around his neck, but he took them down. „You don't know anything about me, Helen", he said, the hurt plain in his voice. I realized that he was angry.

„Damon, I'm sorry", I sighed. „This came out totally wrong. You just said you're not selfless, but that's not really true." I cupped his face with my hands and lowered my voice. „The part of you I got to know in the last few hours was pretty altruistic." I smiled at him and after a while he responded. „Apology accepted", he replied with a smile and wrapped his arms around me. A warm and happy feeling surged through me. „What would you like to eat?" I whispered into his ear. „You", he replied softly and nibbled on my earlobe. I giggled. „Which part of me first?" He continued nibbling down my throat. „Hm, maybe I start _here_", he whispered and started suckling on a spot right over my carotid artery. Oh, that spot! I started quivering with high excitement. Gasping I tightened my hold on him. „Jeez … if … I didn't know better … I'd say you're a vampire", I stammered and squirmed in his arms. His short hesitation registered with me, but I didn't mind. He continued until my stomach rumbled and I giggled. Damon let me go and grinned. „Okay, before _you_ devour me we should get you something to eat", he teased.

„How about delivery? Got a good Chinese or Italian delivery?" He took a flyer from my fridge and studied it. „The Chinese isn't bad, but the Italian is better", I said and snatched the paper, reading it. „Then let's take the Italian", he suggested. „Okay, but you order while I take a shower!" I thrusted the paper into his hands and fled upstairs. On the way, I heard him grumble and had to laugh. He was funny. After the shower I put on jogging pants and a shirt and headed back down into the kitchen. „All done", he said and put the list back on the refrigerator door. „And, what did you order?" I asked. „That is for me to know and I'm taking a shower now", he smirked and tousled my hair in passing. Less than 20 minutes later my doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw an elderly person with the sign of the Italian restaurant on his jacket. „Prego, Signora", he said and put the bags on the porch's table. „Allora, qui ci sono Melanzane al forno, Pomodori alla Siciliana, Ragú alla Bolognese e Gnocchi al Gorgonzola ed infine la Tiramisú!" I was baffled. What the hell had Damon ordered? „Ah, Signor Falcone. Grazie per la Sua consegna." Damon came down the stairs and greeted the man. Then he looked through the bags. „Dové l'Amarone?" he asked. I didn't understand the Italian answer, but the guy opened his backpack and pulled a bottle of red wine while he grinned knowingly at me. Damon took the bill and carried the bags into the kitchen. I could just thank the guy and hurried to follow Damon inside. "You got candles somewhere?" he asked while he searched for plates and cutlery. "Why do you need candles?" I asked, still baffled. He rolled his eyes. "A real Italian dinner should be enjoyed in candlelight", he replied.

Shortly after we had a candlelight dinner in my kitchen and feasted on the delicious Italian specialties Damon had ordered. Along with the dessert, Damon poured us the sweet red wine. Perfectly matching the chocolate, I thought. "Where did you learn Italian, Damon?" I asked. "Picked it up here and there", he answered evasively. I remained quiet for a second. Curiously, I continued asking. "And, are you on your way to here or there?" I insisted with a smile. He stopped eating and looked at me. "Why do you want to know?" he asked. He didn't seem irritated, only a little downcast or rather disappointed. I pondered on it. Should I really risk driving him away with my curiosity? But why wouldn't he answer if he had nothing to hide? I returned his gaze. "Well, I usually don't sleep with strangers who are only passing through town." Now it was out. Yesterday at the bar I had already assumed that he was a loner. I had seen likewise too often, although none of them had saved my life and slept with me. He met my gaze. "Why do you think you won't see me again?" he retorted. "Don't know, it's just a feeling", I replied. He smiled. "Just wait and see", he added and resumed eating his dessert.

I sighed inwardly. A one-night stand, what else. Oh well, best to get unpleasant things over and done with, I thought. Maybe he had a family waiting somewhere. Or he really was the lonesome wolf – at least according to my very first impression. But why had he stayed? He could've vanished while I'd been asleep. Don't raise false hopes, Helen, I scolded myself. He's just passing through, you won't see him again – end of story. "You're finished?" His question jolted me out of my musings. "Yeah, sure. This was excellent", I said and poured me another glass of red wine. "Why don't you sit on the couch. I got this", he said and shooed me out of the kitchen. I obliged and took my glass to the couch. Setting it down on the low table, I sat on the couch and let my thoughts wander. The robbery was still on my mind. No wonder, he could've killed you! I thought. I should pray that wouldn't get any nightmares. I closed my eyes and hugged my knees to my chest, putting my head down on them. Again, I saw the gun in front of my face and shivered. I tried to think of something else, but the picture kept coming back. I groaned softly and opened my eyes, rubbing my hands over my face.

"Problems?" I heard Damon's voice behind me and nodded. "The memory keeps coming back", I whispered and put my head down again. "I think I was more frightened than I had thought." He put his warm hands on my neck and started kneading the muscles. "You looked pretty self-confident", he said, but I shook my head. "Without you, he could've beaten me up or killed me", I replied. He just kept kneading my shoulder muscles. "Relax, Helen", he whispered. I tried it. His hands were warm and strong and felt good. "Close your eyes now", he said. For a couple of minutes I was able to relax under his ministrations and raised my arms on my knees. "Ah, that feels great", I murmured. "There you are", he replied and continued. After a short while, I was truly relaxed and he stopped. "Scoot over", he said and plopped down next to me.

We sat like this for a while, slowly sipping the wine. It was delicious, but I could feel it going into my head and making me drowsy. I leaned on Damon and he put an arm around my shoulder. "Thank you for the fabulous dinner, Damon", I said softly. "You're welcome. I _love_ Italian cooking, I just couldn't hold back." Slowly my eyes were closing, I couldn't help it. Suddenly he pulled me onto his lap, got up lifting me with him and walked to the stairs. I struggled only a few seconds. "Hey, what are you up to?" I asked bewildered. "You almost fell asleep and I thought it's time to tuck you in", he replied and carried me effortlessly upstairs. "And you don't think I could've walked?" I chided him. He grinned. "Well, I thought this is funnier", he teased. I rolled my eyes and let him lower me onto the mattress. "Go, under the duvet", he commanded. I gave him a mock salute and undressed slowly, but he just raised an eyebrow. He obviously wouldn't negotiate. I made myself comfortable and seconds later I felt him snuggling close to me. With his arms around me I felt warm and secure and my eyes finally closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dream world (Damon)

_Bedroom-eyes, by Dum Dum Girls_

"_The hours to the sunrise creep, but I don't care_

_There is no hope for any sleep if you're not here_

_In another scene, in another bed you're sleeping_

_So won't you come and visit me when I'm dreaming_

_Oh I need your bedroom-eyes"_

When was finally asleep, I took a good look at her. Her face was turned away from me and her medium-long hair gleamed like fresh chestnuts, covering it partly. Carefully, I removed a few curly strands. She wasn't a high-gloss beauty, no. She had very natural yet charming features. Finely shaped brows and long, thick eyelashes contrasted nicely with her fair skin. A delicate, but characteristic nose parted her high cheekbones with a few fine freckles on them. I caressed her face softly. Her lush lips were finely shaped and of a soft, but dark pink color. The most fascinating thing were her cornflower-blue irises. The intense color of her eyes had struck me yesterday when she had first glanced at me. I caressed her shoulder, but she was fast asleep and didn't notice. The bruise on her cheek showed prominently now. Such a bastard! I would've loved to kill him, but she'd been faster and crashed the bottle on his skull. Her response time had been fast for a human, not bad at all. I'd been surprised about her apparent coolness, but her hidden fear had been obvious for me. I'd smelled it.

And that's why I had stopped him. He'd gone too far and I was sure he would've hurt or killed her if she'd been alone. Unfortunately, I had to wait until he attacked her in order to divert her attention from me. I would've liked to spare her the blow, but it had been my chance. The cops hadn't asked many questions, the case had been clear, but they'd taken my data. Well, I had nothing to hide and Mystic Falls was still my official address, even if I didn't live there anymore. After Elena had chosen Stefan, the only question for me had been where to go. Klaus had died, without us dying along with him because a certain Bennett witch had made a deal with him, thus saving us all. Klaus' spirit had occupied Tyler for a while until he'd forced Bonnie to reanimate his body. The originals were scattered throughout the country and without a significant enemy Klaus had left Mystic Falls. Caroline had been happy to get Tyler back and Bonnie was probably shacking up with little Gilbert by now. The town council had died because of pastor Young's epiphany and Stefan… well, Stefan had gotten an immortal girlfriend. This had been my only consolation – he would hate himself for eternity that he hadn't saved Elena first.

For two years, I had done everything for Elena, she had been at the core of my attention. Finally, I hadn't been good enough for her. I'd had enough of her apologies, I didn't care anymore if she felt anything for me – I didn't want to see her anymore. It would've been a constant reminder that she'd left me to die alone. That night, my hope for love had been broken forever. I didn't hate her – maybe I would always feel love for her – but I couldn't and wouldn't endure the pain of seeing her with another man. It was enough! Of course I missed her, I missed my life in Mystic Falls, but I had to give it a new direction. The question was, which direction? For two years now, I'd been travelling the U.S. I didn't stay longer than a few weeks in one place, always trying to find something … interesting.

Well, this woman had spiked my curiosity. At first, it had been sheer sexual attraction. Her body had curves in all the right places, not too much, not too few. If the night hadn't turned out the way it had, she wouldn't have invited me in. But she had turned to me for protection – to me! How ironic, I thought, to seek protection of a vampire. Well, she didn't know what I was, not yet. I'd been tempted to bite her, oh yes, but then I'd restrained myself. She'd been so trusting and hungry for body contact, for the rush of sex and satisfaction. But there was also something else on her, something I couldn't put a finger on. Her life seemed simple, yet she had a certain aura I couldn't comprehend. I caressed her face once more. Then I let her sleep and went hunting.

After a few hours I returned on early Monday morning, just before sunrise. Thanks to my special abilities I was still outside when I heard that she had a nightmare. She was probably dreaming about the robbery again. I left my jacket downstairs and went to her bedroom. She had freed herself of the duvet during sleep and hugged her pillow tightly. Whimpering softly, one tear after the other streamed down her face. "No… please, no…", she groaned and her hands clutched at the sheets. I quickly disrobed and jumped into bed with her. Pulling the duvet up, I wrapped my arms around her. "Shsh, Helen, it's all over. It's alright." Stroking her hair, I placed a kiss on her temple. A loud sob shook her body and I decided to take control over her nightmare. Maybe I could change it like I had done on the first night and take away her fear. I closed my eyes and focused on her. To my surprise, I found myself not in the bar, but in a house. It was dark, but for me that wasn't a problem. I stood in the corner of a room and watched a shocking scene.

A cop had put his arm around Helen's shoulder and held a gun in his other hand. She seemed to be much younger, maybe just still in high school. He made her crouch down in a closet and kneeled in front of her. "Helen, you've got to be strong now. Stay here and don't move until I or another cop get you, okay?" he whispered. Completely frightened she nodded. "What if he finds me, Daddy?" she whispered back. Her dad's been a cop, I thought surprised. He stood up and searched for something on the board above the hangers. When he crouched down again, he looked around as if he was being followed. "Here, sweetie, if he finds you, shoot him. Do it like I've shown you and most important – do not hesitate, okay?" He worked the slide and showed her how to unlock it. "I'm scared, Daddy", she whispered. "Me too, sweetie, but it's over soon, okay? Now, duck down." He pushed her head down and closed the door. A loud banging noise could be heard downstairs and he spun around. Carefully, with his gun aimed at the door, he walked towards it. Suddenly the door crashed open and a masked guy aimed at Helen's dad. He fired his gun right away, but hit the attacker only at the shoulder because he stumbled over a chair while retreating backwards. The guy shot him square in the chest and he staggered backwards only to slide down to the floor right in front of the closet, deadly wounded.

Blood stained the sliding door which hid his daughter. The attacker took off his mask and approached him. "Where is she, Rafael?" he growled at the dying cop. The father just grimaced and spit out. Suddenly the man perked his ears as if he'd heard something and grinned. He got up and slowly opened the sliding door of the closet. "There you are, honey", he said lowly. The girl screamed when she saw her father in his blood, aimed the gun at the attacker and fired. He staggered back, disbelief written all over his face, put a hand over his heart and fell to the floor, dessicating right away. At once I was back in reality. She had killed a vampire while being a child? Her father had known how to kill vampires? What the hell had I gotten myself into? "Daddy, no… please…", Helen murmured and sobbed again. Damn it! I tightened my arms around her and stroke her hair soothingly. This time I wouldn't change the dream.

If she was a hunter's daughter, why had she let me in? Was she completely unaware of what had happened? Had she suppressed it or had there been nobody to train her any further? Did she know what I was or not? The latter was the most important question for me! I pondered if I shouldn't vanish right now, but something held me back. Maybe I was just curious. She had stopped crying and turned in her sleep to cuddle closely to my chest. How could she be so trusting? Even if I wasn't a vampire, trusting a one-night stand like this was simply careless. Maybe I was a little more paranoid than a normal human being. I wrapped my arms around her and caressed her naked back. Her skin was soft as silk and her hair smelled of magnolia. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes while she unconsciously pressed her bare torso to mine and my brain got slightly distracted.

Meanwhile her fingers started to move hesitantly across my chest. She inhaled deeply and smiled. Obviously she was about to wake up. "Am I dreaming?" she whispered as if she was talking to herself. "And if it was?" I whispered back. "I hope it won't end", she replied softly. Then she opened her eyes. "Hey, sleepyhead", I greeted her. "Hey, you're back", she said and stretched her body with a big yawn. "What do you mean?" I asked. She shouldn't have noticed that I'd been gone. "I dreamed you were gone." She sat up and looked at me. I met her gaze. "That wasn't the only thing you've dreamed, was it?" I dug deeper. She questioningly raised an eyebrow. "You cried in your sleep and called for your father", I explained. "Oh… that", she sighed and hung her head. Now I sat up too and carefully lifted her chin with one finger. "Helen, what's going on? What did you dream about?" I asked, urging her to tell the story once again. Her face contorted with the painful memory. "I don't like to talk about it, Damon." I nodded. "I thought so, but sometimes talking helps."

She wrapped herself in the duvet and leaned on the headboard. "My dad was a cop, here in Baton Rouge", she started in a soft voice. "One day, I was still in high school, he came home early in the afternoon. I had just come home from school and mom was still working. He looked worried and asked if strangers had shown up at our place. Then he glanced out of the window and saw somebody coming towards the house." Her eyes stared blankly and her voice sounded hollow. "What happened then?" I asked. "We ran upstairs, into the master bedroom. He hid me in the closet and gave me his second gun." Closing her eyes, she shuddered slightly. After a deep intake of breath, she opened her eyes again and looked at me. "I was sixteen when I shot my father's murderer." A single tear rolled down her cheek. Now I understood. The robbery last night must've triggered the older trauma. I put my hand on her cheek and wiped the tear away. "You were very brave back then, Helen", I said. "I would love to forget about it, but that wouldn't be fair", she whispered. I hesitated. "How do you mean?" I asked. "He was after me. I'd been the target, not my dad."

Typical survivor trauma, I thought. "Who said that?" She sighed. "Nobody wanted to talk to me about the motive, but then I eavesdropped on Dad's colleagues at the police department. One of them said the killer had been convinced that I'd been his lost daughter. That's why he'd been after me." She hung her head. "That doesn't mean it was your fault, Helen. That guy was a madman", I stated and she raised her head. "I know, Damon. Can we please stop? I don't want to talk about it anymore." She looked pleadingly at me. "We don't have to talk at all", I whispered huskily and pulled her head down for a kiss. She responded almost desperately and straddled me. "Make me forget, Damon", she whispered into my ear. She didn't have to say it twice. Burying my face between her breasts, I delved into kissing them thoroughly. Sucking at them, sometimes slightly biting them I changed between the two buds until she moaned with desire. Finally I let myself slide down on my back until I had her pelvis above my face. "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly. "Hold on tight", I advised her.

I raised my head and kissed her nether lips softly. "Ah", she sighed and grabbed the headboard. I let my tongue slide along her slit and could already taste her arousal. I circled her clit playfully and her pelvis twitched involuntarily. When I dipped my tongue deeper into her folds and teased her slick tight channel, she moaned softly. Dipping into her as deep as possible I took her with my tongue and stimulated her clit with my fingers. She went wild, her hips bucking. "Oh god… ah, Damon!" she cried, nearly at her peak. I stopped my ministrations and moved out underneath her only to get behind her. Holding her hips, I guided my erection into her. She moaned loudly, but she didn't move. "Feel it?" I whispered into her ear after I was sheathed deep inside her. She nodded and gasped. "I want you to feel. Stop thinking – just feel." She nodded again and cried out when I retreated and thrust back into her. "Again", she moaned. I repeated the movement, this time a little harder. "Again", she pleaded. I repeated it numerous times, her cries getting louder the harder I thrust into her. Feeling the well-known tingle in my groin, I knew I wasn't far from coming. My hand found her clit and massaged it hard while I moved faster and faster. Finally her muscles clamped down on my shaft. "Damonnn…!" she cried, flying over the edge and I followed right away, shouting her name like a mantra.

We rode the waves of our orgasm before relaxation turned our limbs into a wobbling mass. I lowered us forward down on the bed and snuggled flush to her body. All we could hear was our own harsh breathing while I held her tight. It had been intense, very much so. She breathed deeply and sighed loudly. "That was…", she started. "…damn good", I finished the sentence. She chuckled. "Oh yeah", she almost purred. "Hm, you sound _very_ satisfied", I replied. She turned in my arms and looked at me. "Indeed", she whispered and caressed my cheek. I had to smile at the happy expression on her face and threaded my fingers through her hair. She was beautiful, even glowing from the inside. My dead heart constricted. I could like her, I thought. Her heartbeat accelerated as if she could read my mind. She frowned and bit her lower lip. "Kiss me, Damon", she blurted. I plucked her lip free and caressed it with my finger.

Slowly I lowered my head and kissed her softly. Tenderly her tongue slid along my lips and asked for entrance. I opened up and let my own tongue play with hers. It was a lazy duel, unobtrusive, equal, without haste. Finally I broke the kiss. "Let's get a few more hours sleep, Helen", I said and pulled the duvet over us. She snuggled her back to my chest. "Hold me, until I'm asleep?" she asked. "Sure", I whispered and kissed her temple. She closed her eyes and pulled my arm across her waist. After a few minutes she was fast asleep. I looked at her. If I stayed, stronger feelings for her would evolve inside me, I was sure about that. If I left now, it would hurt her, but at least she could lead a life without the dangers of my world. However, the question if she knew anything about vampires remained. Or had her father taken the secret to his grave? I decided to find out more to ensure my own security. It was always good to know which parts of the country to stay clear of. But right now, I needed some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire hunters (Damon)

_Demons, by Sleigh Bells_

"_You drink the wise blood_

_You're gonna hear about it_

_You'll be taken down brick by brick by brick_

_Burn the orphanage_

_You're gonna pay for it_

_They will purify block by block by block_

_Demons,_

_Come on,_

_You've got a vision_

_You're on a mission"_

When I woke up, the space next to me was empty, but I heard the shower running. I stretched and yawned heartily before I got up. Opening the drapes, I saw that it was short before noon. Today I intended to learn more about Helen and her father, but how was I supposed to do that? I walked into the bathroom while she was still in the shower. "Good morning", she said, sounding chipper. She turned around and I could've sworn that she couldn't have heard me. I hadn't closed the door yet and had been as quiet as a vampire could be. "You're scary," I grumbled and joined her in the shower. She just grinned at me. "It's not a secret. The draft gave you away," she said. "Okay." I let the subject go, took the shower gel and started lathering my body. "You want me to do your back?" she asked after rinsing her hair. I turned my back to her without a word and squeezed some gel on my back. With a light hand she lathered my back before her fingers started wandering lower, tenderly massaging my buttocks. "That's _not_ my back," I objected half-heartedly. "Oh yeah?" she smirked and let her hands glide further down and forward over my hips to my cock.

I stopped her hands and turned around. She gazed at me with an innocent look. "Forbidden fruits?" she asked provokingly and bit her lower lip. "Depends on your plans," I replied wistfully. She smiled lasciviously. "I just want to have a little fun." This time her hands wandered downwards again and I let her have her way. She generously lathered my cock and massaged it tenderly. With expert pressure she had me rigid in no time. Then she placed me under the shower head to rinse. "Turn around," she said. I did and put my hands on the tiles while I enjoyed the hot water. Suddenly, the water turned ice-cold! I cursed and searched for the fitting to stop it. Hearing a chuckle behind me, I turned around. She stood outside the tub, wrapped in a towel. High jinks written all over her face, she handed me a towel. "Sorry," she laughed, "it was _too_ tempting."

I glared at her before I snatched the towel from her hand and dried myself. When I was finished, she backed away while I advanced her. "You're gonna pay for this," I murmured menacingly and ran towards her. Shrieking she fled to the bedroom, but I outran her and threw her on the bed. Straddling her, I pinned her wrists above her head. "You should show a _little_ more respect," I grumbled and lowered my head to hers. Breathless and eyes wide she looked at me, but without fear. "Really?" she said. "U-huh," I returned before I kissed her hard. Then I let her go and got up. "Ooh, that's all?" she pouted. "Yep, let's have breakfast." I got dressed and smacked my towel against her bare ass on my way down. "Hey!" she shouted indignantly, but I was already downstairs. She was fun to be with, I thought pleased and started to brew some coffee. I was just making pancakes when she came into the kitchen. "You are pretty bold, my dear," she scolded me playfully. "And you seem to have fully recovered," I replied. "At least I didn't have any nightmares." She wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing herself flush against my back in an intimate gesture. For a moment, I froze, unsure if I should allow myself to actually _feel_ her affection.

"Hey, that smells fantastic. What are you making?" she suddenly asked and sniffed. "Pancakes, if you don't keep clinging to me," I returned a bit harsher than I wanted to. Abruptly she let me go and started setting the table. "Helen…," I started, but she held up her hand defensively. "Forget it, I got it," she huffed. I had the pancakes ready and set them on the table together with the maple syrup. "Helen, come here," I said and caught her when she turned away from me. "Let me go," she hissed and writhed in my arms. "Stop it, Helen... _stop it_!" I scolded her. She stared defiantly at me. "I like you, Helen, I really do. But you knew what you got yourself into, didn't you?" She hung her head. I lifted her chin with one finger and gazed at her. "Didn't you?" She just nodded. "See? And now let's have breakfast, okay?" I gave her a swift kiss and let her go. We sat down and let breakfast bring about peace. "Has your family always lived in Baton Rouge?" I asked casually. She shook her head. "No, we moved here when I was five years old," she replied. "Really? Where did you come from?" I blurted. "A small town in Virginia you probably never heard of - Mystic Falls."

The fork dropped from my hand and clanked on the table. I stared at her. "Something wrong?" she asked baffled. I cleared my throat. "You may not believe it, but I'm also from Mystic Falls," I replied. "Excuse me?" I nodded. "Yep." She returned my surprised gaze. "Why have we never met?" she asked. "Well, that's easy. You moved away as a child and I'm older. I've been away for quite some time, especially the past two years," I explained. "Why did you leave?" she wondered. I frowned. "I had trouble with my brother, and you?" She shrugged. "Dad gave a weird explanation about the area being too dangerous for children." I wonder why, I thought inwardly. Suddenly her cell phone rang and she went to fetch it. I continued eating and thought about it. Mystic Falls – had her father been a police officer there? In that case, Liz should know something about him. Helen returned. "I need to go to the precinct. They want me to re-read and sign my statement," she explained. I glanced at the clock – it was past noon already. I put the fork aside and got up. "I'll take you there," I said. "Thanks," she replied and approached me. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she held my gaze. "I'm sorry, I've been childish," she said softly. I had to smile, the tension was gone. "It's alright, we all go a little mad sometimes," I replied and kissed her passionately. "Mmh, we'll never make it in time this way," she sighed when I nibbled on her earlobe.

She's got an almost magic hold on me, I thought regretfully and let her go. When I saw her disappointment, I pointed to the table. "I'll help you with this before we leave, okay?" She rolled her eyes, but cleared the table anyway. About an hour later, we finally arrived at the precinct. "Want me to join you?" I asked. She hesitated a bit. "I don't know, this was my dad's place of work," she mused. "No problem, I can wait in the car," I replied. "I think I'd feel better if you came along, okay?" She gave me a pleading glance. "Alright," I complied and got out. Together we climbed a few stairs and entered the foyer. "We're here to see Officer Charles Henson, please," she told the female officer at the reception desk. She nodded at us and signaled us to wait. Then she picked up the phone. Helen faced me and seemed to feel a little insecure in this location. "You okay?" I asked softly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled and laced her fingers with one of my hands. "I think so."

"Helen!" A loud voice boomed through the hallway. We turned around and saw an elderly man walking towards Helen. He seemed to be a little over fifty and looked like the fatherly type. "Uncle John?" Her eyes widened. "God, Helen, you've really grown into a beautiful woman," he said and held her at arms' length by her hands, looking her over. Then he pulled her into a bear hug. "Oomph, Uncle John…, I can still call you Uncle, can't I?" she asked. "Of course, sweetie, I've known you since your first day at school!" Again he hugged her, knocking the air out of her lungs. I was pretty amused and had to grin at the sight. Finally, he let her go. "John, this is Mr. Salvatore. He saved me in the bar two days ago. Damon, this is John Mayor, a former colleague and friend of my father." He sized me up with a sort of father-in-law-glance and finally held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, I've read the file. You've been quite brave – and bloody stupid." Helen intervened indignantly. "John! What the hell?" I waved aside. "Let it go, Helen, he's right. It could've ended differently. But it didn't." He smiled conciliatory. "Glad to hear you're on the same track. Okay, let's take you to Officer Henson," he added and led the way.

He stopped at the end of the hallway. "Here it is." He knocked at the door and we were invited in. John opened the door. "Charles, this is Miss Corey and Mr. Salvatore regarding the armed raid the other day." The cop on the other side of the room turned around. It was the same person who had taken our statements two days ago. "Oh right, thanks John," he said and put his watering can on the window sill. Then he pointed at the two chairs in front of his desk. "See you later, sweetie," John said and left the room. "Please, sit down." Henson had a silky voice and somehow I disliked him immediately. Especially his piercing stare recommended caution. There was something amiss with him. He held a piece of paper out for Helen. "Miss Corey, would you please read your statement once more and if you agree with the wording, please sign here." He showed her and gave her the paper. While she was reading, he scrutinized me intensely. I withstood his unsettling attention and scrutinized him myself. "I thought you wanted to move on, Mr. Salvatore?" he suddenly asked. "That was the plan," I replied with a nod. "What changed?" he retorted immediately. "_I_ asked him to stay for a while," Helen interjected. She had raised an eyebrow questioningly and looked at him. Obviously, she had noticed the aggressive undercurrent in his voice. Without taking his eyes off me, he turned to Helen. "Do you agree with the wording, Miss Corey?" She signed it and handed it back. "Yes, I am," she replied. "Thank you. Interesting ring you've got, Mr. Salvatore," he added and pointed to my hand. "Family heirloom," I replied. "Well, better take good care of it. You wouldn't want to risk any trouble." It was a statement, not a question. "What are you trying to say?" I retorted. "Absolutely nothing, Mr. Salvatore."

Helen intervened. "Can we leave now, Mr. Henson?" she asked impatiently. "Of course, don't let me keep you," he replied and got up. "By the way, may I present you with this? The flower matches your eye-color very nicely," he added and turned to the window to pick a flower from the recently watered plant on the window sill. He gave it to Helen. "Thank you," she said with a smile and turned to me. I hadn't paid attention to the plant before. Holy shit! It was a vervain plant! He watched me closely, but I carried it off well and smiled at Helen. "Let's go," I said. She said good-bye and followed me out into the hallway. As we walked on, I had the uncanny feeling that he was still observing me, but I didn't turn around and reveal myself. This man definitely knew the ropes! "What was the point with the officer?" Helen murmured. "I have no idea," I replied as quietly. Near the exit we saw John Mayor waiting for us. "Helen, darling, would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?" he asked "Of course Mr. Salvatore is also invited," he added with a glance at me. She faced me. "What do you think? We have time, don't we?" she asked. I pondered shortly on it. If this John was an old acquaintance, he was probably the perfect source of information and maybe he could tell me more about this mysterious colleague. "Whatever you like…," I replied and shrugged. "Wonderful!" John beamed at her. "Let's go," he added and led the way.

We walked along two blocks and ended up in a little café named Café de Flore. French décor and coziness prevailed inside while bistro tables and chairs were scattered beneath sun shades on the sidewalk. We sat near a window in a corner booth, Helen on the comfy settee, John and I on chairs across the table. "Alright, what's your pleasure?" John asked and gave the menu to Helen. She glanced at it. "I'll take a café au lait," she decided. I followed her and John ordered an espresso. "I really haven't seen you for quite a while, Helen. How's your mom?" he asked casually. Helen shrugged. "She's fine, I think. We don't see each other very often, but we talk a lot on the phone." He just nodded. "Did you tell her about this?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, I didn't want her to worry, John." He smiled. "I think you should visit her some time soon." She raised an eyebrow. "Why's that? Did you meet her?" He smiled and put a hand on hers. "Yes, but it's been a while. I just wanted to say, maybe she's a bit lonely?" Helen looked down, obviously embarrassed. "That's possible." Our orders arrived and interrupted the conversation. I had listened closely. Obviously John was pretty close with the Corey family.

I decided to jump in. "How long have you known Helen?" I asked him. "Oh, since she was five. Her father and I joined the same unit when they moved down here from Virginia and our children started school together." Helen smiled. "How is your son doing… what's his name again?" she asked. "Jason. He lives in Galveston, got married and made me a grandfather of two adorable girls." She leaned back. "Wow! That's a bit early, don't you think?" She seemed surprised. John grinned at her. "Well, if you meet the love of your life, why wait?" A wise man, I thought and remembered my past. "Mr. Salvatore seems to know what I'm talking about," he interrupted my musings. I grimaced. "I suck at relationships," I replied. "By the way, John, Damon also grew up in Mystic Falls. Isn't the world small?" Helen interjected. John scrutinized me with a strange expression on his face. "Indeed. And you've never met her before?" he inquired. I shook my head. "No. I've always been traveling a lot and since I'm a bit older…," I replied with a shrug.


	7. Chapter 7

Like a summer night's dream - (Damon)

_Heartbeat, by Kopecky Family Band_

"_And I don't know know, I don't know what I can do for you_

_you make my heart beat beat a beat , like a drum for you_

_everyday is closer_

_Don't take it back, no no sir"_

Helen excused herself for the ladies' room and John glanced at me. "You are 148 years older than Helen, to be exact," he whispered. I didn't reply, I just raised an eyebrow. "I know what and who you are, Damon Salvatore," he added. "How?" I asked. "Rafael Corey had been Mystic Falls' sheriff before Liz Forbes took over, but the council didn't think him proactive enough." I was baffled. "You _know_ Liz?" He nodded. "Yep, we keep contact on a regular basis." I looked around. "Are you telling me that you're part of an anti-vampire unit?" I hissed quietly. Now it was his turn to make sure nobody listened. "After a few incidents with vampires, Rafael trained a few colleagues. Henson and I are the only survivors. Rafael always believed that there are vampires who don't want to just kill." He leaned back. "And you?" I asked. "I believe it too, but Henson doesn't." I pondered on it. "Does Helen know anything?" He shook his head. "She doesn't remember. After her dad got killed, I asked a vampire friend to compel her – Lexi Branson." I grimaced. "I know you've killed her," he responded calmly. "I thought it was the right thing to do back then," I whispered. "I know your world is different, Damon. All I'm asking for is Helen's safety, that's all I want." I leaned forward and held his gaze. "I won't hurt her, promise. I do like her." For a moment, he returned my gaze seriously, and then he smiled.

"Fine, very good. Seems like Liz was right," he replied. I gave him a questioning look, but Helen returned at the same moment. "So, did you two get along well?" I looked at John and grinned. "Yep, your uncle told me all your little nasty secrets." She played being indignant and looked at John. "You wouldn't, would you?" John grinned. "Of course I did. For example how you set your mind on marrying Jason at the tender age of eight and persistently tried to kiss him. Poor boy ran from you for the better half of the day!" I couldn't hold my laughter, this was a hilarious story! She looked at me with surprise. John chimed in until tears of laughter rolled down his face. "And do you remember how you tied him to our apple tree afterwards, so that he couldn't fight you anymore?" Helen blushed to the roots of her hair. "You are impossible!" she finally grumbled, but then she had to laugh too. "Guys, I need to get back to work," John said after a while and got up. He hugged Helen and gave her his card. "Call me if you need me, okay?" he said. She just nodded. "Sure, will do John." He shook my hand and waited until Helen went to retrieve her coat from the rack. "Beware of Henson," he warned me quietly. I nodded pointedly at him. "It was a pleasure meeting you, John," I replied.

Helen linked arms with me and we strolled back to my car. "John is a good man," I mentioned casually. She smiled. "Yeah, he really was a great help after Dad… died. Took care of many things and supported us, especially my mother," she replied. "Your mom still lives here?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, she moved in with her sister in Natchez, Mississippi." Wonderful, I thought, one less to pester me with questions. "What do we do with the rest of the day?" she wondered when we were sitting in the car again. I leaned over and stopped only inches from her face. "You could try one of your little bondage games on me…," I whispered and almost brushed my lips along hers. She blushed fervently. "Let's leave…," she mumbled with desire in her eyes. I smirked and let the engine rev. Since she remained quiet, I had time to ponder on things. Henson could be a problem. He knew what I was and the question was if he would try to kill me. John wouldn't try anything, as long as I didn't hurt Helen. In fact, I thought that he would do anything to keep her safe if necessary. I sighed inwardly, knowing I would have to decide soon.

When we arrived at her place later that afternoon, I fetched my bag from the car and followed Helen inside. Her home was a small house in the north of Baton Rouge at the edge of the settlement. Behind it, a small riparian forest, a few fields and a few ponds lay stretched along the river's bottomland. A little to the west an artificial distributary of the Mississippi River wound its way. All in all, it was a pretty idyllic area, even though it was a rather humble neighborhood. I changed clothes and joined her on her back porch. The sun was shining and a soft breeze wafted – it was a very pretty day for mid-May, too pretty to hide inside. "Join me for a walk?" I invited her. She gaped at me with surprise. "What?" I spread my arms with faked indignation. "You don't think I'm capable of a little romance?" She grinned at me, fetched a different jacket from the rack and sauntered over to me. "Actually, no, but I'll take you up on it…" We took a service road which led to a grove and walked silently for a while. From time to time, other promenaders passed by and I felt like I was young again, strolling through a park with a young lady. The only thing missing was the chaperone – thank God!

"I want to show you something," she suddenly said and started to run. For a human, she was very fast, but I followed her without a problem. Soon she left the road and cut across country until we stopped in front of a thick wall of fern, cornel and bush palmettos. "And now?" I asked curiously. She grinned and waved at me to follow her right through the shrubs. After quite a few yards, we suddenly stood on the edge of a small clearing. In the middle of a swampy pond, moss-covered cypresses rose up to the sky and colorful dragonflies whirred across the water like sparkling gemstones. "Wow!" I was officially impressed. Helen turned around and drew a jack knife from her pocket. Cutting a few large ferns, she built a soft padding on the floor to sit on. "Aah, isn't his wonderful?" she sighed and plopped down on the ferns, rolling her jacket into a pillow and lay back. I did the same and joined her on the floor. "I have to admit, I'm impressed. This _is_ beautiful. I also had a favorite place when I was a child. Did you know the old quarry pond in Mystic Falls?" I asked. She had closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun on her skin. "Hm, never been there, but this… I haven't showed this to anyone else before," she said quietly. I bent over her and she opened her eyes when my shadow blocked the sun from warming her face. "I feel very honored," I whispered and kissed her. Her lips responded passionately. I could've kissed her all day. Well, apart from other things, I thought.

I finally stretched out next to her and also enjoyed the warm sun. "Damon?" she whispered after a while. "Hm?" For a moment, she didn't continue. "When will you leave?" My dead heart suddenly constricted. "Why do you think I would leave?" I returned. She sighed. "I know you won't stay, no matter how much you enjoy being with me." She was right. I would leave, soon, even if I still postponed it at the moment. "There are things in my life, you can't know, and it's safer for you this way. If it wasn't for them, I could stay, but I can't change it." To my surprise, she chuckled softly. "You sound like a Greek oracle," she said. Now I had to chuckle. "I'm not even of Greek descent." After a short period of silence, she spoke again. "I like your laughter. It sounds sexy." I grinned. "Really?" She chuckled again. "Yep!" We quietly enjoyed the last rays of sunshine and just listened to nature's sounds around us. "Damon?" I took a deep breath. "Yeah?" She cleared her throat. "I like you very much." It was a simple statement. Golden light reflexes from the last sunbeams reminded us to think about leaving before dark. "Let's head back," I said and got up. My hands reached for her and with a smile she let me pull her up and into my arms. "I too like you very much," I whispered and claimed her lips once more in a passionate kiss.


End file.
